Where did I put this thing ?
by Alia Zanetsu
Summary: OS - Quelques années après la défaite du Lord noir, Harry et Draco entretiennent une rivalité jalonnée de défis idiots, de tests... Jusqu'au soir où Harry pousse le bouchon un peu loin.


**Auteur** : Alia Zanetsu  
><strong>Titre<strong> : Where did I put that thing ? (In Draco's butt xD)**  
>Rating<strong> : M  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : les personnages sont à JK Rowling, et je ne prends pas en compte le dernier chapitre du volume 7. Le titre n'a rien de pervers : comme d'habitude, j'ai utilisé un titre de chanson, et celle là correspond à un morceau de l'OST de cendrillon, quand Marraine la bonne fée cherche sa baguette….

* * *

><p><em>Where did I put that thing ?<em>

Draco poussa un lourd soupir intérieur. Comment s'était-il retrouvé là, déjà ? Stupide pari avec Potter. Qui le regardait du coin de l'oeil, amusé. Puis il se reconcentra sur sa "tâche" : persuader les quelques personnes devant lui qu'acheter le matériel qu'il leur proposait était capital à leur survie, voire plus. Apparemment, les moldus n'avaient pas remarqué sa pause, et il continua son exposé.

Depuis quand les deux rivaux se lançaient-ils des défis ? Même en y réfléchissant le plus possible, le blond n'arrivait plus à réellement savoir. Cela avait dû commencer deux ans après la mort du Lord noir, ou un peu plus tard. S'il se rappelait très bien du comment, le pourquoi et le quand était effacé dans les limbes d'une soirée trop alcoolisée. L'ancien aristocrate leva un instant le regard, croisant les yeux pétillants de malice du brun.

"- Et… et celui-ci ? Demanda une jeune femme menue, rougissant."

Draco retint un sourire de prédateur. Il était peut-être mal à l'aise de faire cette "réunion Tupperware", mais la jeune brune qui venait de tendre le doigt vers un énorme godemichet rose translucide à tubercules souples devait l'être au moins plus que lui. Et vu comment la blonde aux yeux gris venait de rougir, elles devaient… Draco ferma les yeux, refusant de laisser son imagination vagabonder auprès de ce potentiel couple.

"- Et bien comme vous pouvez le voir, c'est un godemichet dont la taille est particulièrement hors norme, qui nécessite quelques précautions d'emploi… Nous le conseillons principalement à des utilisateurs expérimentés, mais si la forme vous plait, nous avons en stock un modèle légèrement plus petit, décliné en une palette de couleurs…"

Draco sortit un catalogue de sa mallette, et le tendit, ouvert à la page des godes multicolores. La brunette rougit légèrement en jetant un coup d'oeil aux articles, et Draco continua à vanter les autres articles qu'il y avait sur la table…

"- Et pour les amateurs de sensation fortes, nous avons aussi toute une gamme de vibromasseurs… Du plus discret au plus extravagant, comment vous pouvez vous en douter. Notre article le plus vendu actuellement est le…"

Draco se figea en sortant le vibromasseur de sa valise. Non pas pour la forme douteuse de l'objet, qui s'éloignait des critères humanoïdes, mais pour son nom.

"- Phallus Draco." Termina-t-il en jetant un regard furieux à Harry.

Le blond posa l'article sur la table, déglutissant. Pourquoi y avait-il justement CA dans sa mallette ? Les yeux rieurs d'Harry ne le quittaient pas, comme s'il se moquait de lui…

Les clients semblaient hésitants, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry se rapproche du cercle et murmure, rougissant à peine…

"- Pour ma part, c'est mon préféré."

Puis le brun fixa Draco intensément, avec sérieux. Un moment, le petit blond ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer le survivant en train de se masturber avec, l'enfonçant langoureusement dans son anus rosi par le plaisir, la tête enfoncée dans un oreiller pour étouffer les gémissements qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser échapper… Mais rapidement, les mains d'Harry prirent la forme d'autres, plus fines et plus pâles, et c'était Draco qui s'enfonçait en grognant entre les hanches du brun… A mesure que l'image s'éclaircissait, le blond se sentait de plus en plus… A l'étroit, sans pouvoir rien y faire, sans oser croiser le regard de son fantasme sur pied…

L'ancien mangemort fut ramené sur terre par la commande massive de ce modèle.

* * *

><p>Le serpentard s'installa sur le siège passager, bougon. Harry, lui, avait toujours le regard pétillant, et prit le volant en souriant.<p>

"- On ne peut pas utiliser un portoloin ? J'ai toujours trouvé ces… moyens de transports archaïques et lents." Laissa tomber le blond d'une voix volontairement trainante et hautaine.

Le sourire du survivant - qu'on appelait aussi le sauveur, mais Draco avait toujours trouvé ça horrible - s'attendrit tandis qu'il allumait le moteur, et il attendit patiemment que Draco ait mit sa ceinture - avec un soupir exaspéré - avant de commencer à rouler.

"- C'est pas moi qui ait une phobie pathologique du transplanage, Draco. Et c'est plus discret comme ça..."

Une moue boudeuse s'empara du visage princier de l'ancien mangemort, qui se détourna vers la vitre. En réalité, il se sentait gêné comme jamais. La vision lascive de Potter était encore trop présente dans son esprit, dans sa chair, pour qu'il puisse ne serait-ce qu'oser poser les yeux sur l'homme à ses côtés.

"- Mais bien sûr, tu pourrais passer ton permis…"

Draco se renfrogna encore plus. Le sauveur ne manquait jamais de lui rappeler qu'il ne faisait rien pour s'intégrer au monde moldu, alors qu'il n'était pas vraiment bien vu dans le monde sorcier. Il avent eu beau retourner sa cape au dernier moment avec ses parents, Harry avait eu beau tout faire, étrangement, pour réhabiliter sa famille, personne ne faisait confiance à un ancien mangemort. Il avait eu le droit de terminer ses études à Poudlard, mais même avec les meilleurs résultats aux examens - des notes presque aussi bonnes que celles de Granger, pour dire ! - il avait rapidement compris qu'il ne ferait jamais carrière dans le monde magique. Lui qui se voyait au ministère, auror, ou encore médicomage, avait vu les possibilités de carrière diminuer comme une peau de chagrin. Au final, ses parents avaient vendu tout ce que le ministère ne leur avait pas pris pour partir s'installer dans un pays tropical où ils s'étaient lancés dans le commerce de Dragons, étrangement aidés par Charlie Weasley. Il recevait d'eux des nouvelles sporadiques, et évitait de leur parler du boulot de serveur à mi temps, et du fait qu'il trainait trop avec le sauveur, sur qui il fantasmait désespérément depuis près d'un an…

Lorsque la voiture s'arrêta, Draco haussa un sourcil.

"- Tu reste prendre l'apéro ?"

La nuit tombait à peine, et il n'aimait pas la manière donc Harry décidait pour lui. Paradoxalement, il n'avait qu'une seule envie : rester un peu plus avec le brun…

"- De toute façon, si je dis non, je peux rentrer chez moi à pieds…"

L'ancien manoir Black avait beaucoup changé depuis qu'Harry y vivait, mais Draco ne s'y était jamais vraiment sentit à l'aise. Savoir que c'était le quartier général de l'ordre du Phoenix, que Severus y était venu si souvent…

"- Oublie pas la mallette, je n'ai pas envie de me faire ouvrir la voiture pour ça."

Le blond acquiesça, récupérant son "bien" avant de suivre le sauveur.

Il ne remarqua pas le sourire de prédateur qui avait prit possession du visage du brun.

"- Mets-toi à l'aise… Tu veux quoi ? "

Harry lui avait attrapé la mallette des mains, pour la poser près du canapé, et se tenait à présent près du bar. Il se pencha pour sortir deux verres, et Draco remarqua à quel point le pantalon noir du brun était moulant. Harry avait toujours été sexy. Plus que ça, il était terriblement beau. Les cheveux en bataille ne cachaient plus ses yeux verts, et ses lunettes rondes devaient certainement s'embuer lorsqu'il était en proie à des plaisirs interdits. D'ailleurs, c'était toute une question, Harry gardait-il ses lunettes pendant… ? Dans ses visions, Draco imaginait que oui. Encore une fois, une douloureuse érection le saisit, violemment, et le blond ferma les yeux. Etait-ce son imagination, ou était-ce Harry qui remuait légèrement le bassin ?

Le blond sursauta, revenant à la réalité sous la voix du survivant.

"- Alors, tu veux quoi ?

- C… Comme toi" bégaya-t-il, se morigénant intérieurement.

Il était Draco Malfoy, un sorcier pur sang descendant de l'ancienne aristocratie, un sorcier puissant, qui savait se battre, beau et quasi parfait. Pas un jeune gamin totalement obnubilé par le survivant. Il accepta le verre de whisky pur feu que lui tendait Harry, et s'assit dans un fauteuil. Loin de la maudite mallette.

L'alcool calma un peu son érection, du moins le 3ème verre. Il tenait bien l'alcool, mais surtout pour rien au monde il ne se serait laissé distancer par Harry. Le brun semblait montrer des signes de fatigue, car il se laissa aller en arrière sur le canapé, et reversa sans faire exprès la mallette qui laissa couler son contenu, jusqu'au godemichet draconique qui vint rouler négligemment jusqu'au pied de l'ancien mangemort.

Harry eut un rire, avant de se laisser glisser à terre à quatre pattes pour récupérer les divers objets. Etait-il plus ivre qu'il n'y paraissait ? Sa main glissa sur le sextoy, et Draco rougit encore. Pourquoi, pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit celui-là précisément qu'Harry ramasse ? Le blond ferma les yeux, priant n'importe quoi de l'aider à calmer son envie...

Draco poussa un glapissement surpris lorsqu'il sentit la main ferme d'Harry se refermer sur son entrejambe.

"- Mais, fallait le dire que tu te sentais… Mal à l'aise…" Ronronna-t-il en fixant Draco de son regard pétillant. Et totalement sobre.

"- Har … Potter, arrête…" Gémis Draco, d'une voix défaillante.

Le survivant lui jeta un regard indéchiffrable, puis lâcha l'affaire.

"- D'accord, si tu veux !"

Draco retint un cri de frustration, alors que le brun se relevait. Et sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi ou comment, il était déjà debout, attrapa Harry par le poignet, l'attirant contre lui pour l'embrasser furieusement. Pour lui faire passer tout le désir, la rage qu'il ressentait pour lui. Il sentit Harry se raidir, tenter de prendre le contrôle du baiser, renoncer un instant, puis presser ses mains contre les fesses rebondies de Draco, pour reprendre de dessus dans cette lutte violente qu'entretenaient leurs langues. Ils se déplacèrent un peu, jusqu'à trébucher et tomber sur le fauteuil, Harry à moitié assis sur les genoux du blond, et se détachèrent, à bout de souffle. Ce fut le brun qui entama la seconde attaque, tirant sur la chemise d'un vert d'eau de Draco, jusqu'à ce qu'elle cède, ne lui laissant qu'ensuite le loisir de lui retirer son T-shirt. Ils s'embrassèrent encore, frottant leurs torses l'un contre l'autre, et Draco ne fut plus que ce morceau de peau qui se frottait au survivant, que cette bouche qui l'embrassait, ces mains qui jouaient inlassablement avec le creux des reins du brun. Puis le charme se rompit, et Draco revint sur terre lorsque son érection toucha celle d'Harry, dans une décharge aussi plaisante que douloureuse. Harry baissa la main vers leurs chevilles, faisant voler chaussures et chaussettes d'un geste précis, et glissa la main entre leurs érections, arrachant un cri de surprise à Draco. A cet instant, il n'avait qu'une envie, posséder le brun, le sentir contre lui, autour de lui, en lui… d'un geste rageur, parce qu'Harry lui limitait l'accès à l'objet de ses convoitises, Draco tira sur la fermeture éclair du brun, détachant d'un doigt habile le bouton qui retenait le jean trop serré. Enfin il put plonger la main, toucher le tissus doux du sous vêtement du brun, sentir son érection entre ses doigts.

Il sentit Harry gémir contre sa bouche, se venger sur son pantalon, et enfin l'extase des doigts du survivant sur son sexe. Harry se redressa légèrement pour terminer de se déshabiller, et soudainement sortit sa baguette, pointant Draco avec un sourire.

"- _Legamus _"

Draco lui jeta un regard furieux, mais Harry était nu en face de lui, et il n'avait jamais eu autant envie de le sentir…

"- Je suis sûr que ça va te plaire" Ronronna Harry, se collant au blond pour l'embrasser. Draco se renfrogna, essayant de se dégager, les avant-bras collés au fauteuil, mais la main qui jouait avec son érection lui fit rapidement oublier la situation. Après tout, comme ça il n'aurait pas à faire semblant, à se battre avec Harry pour la domination… Alors qu'il acceptait peu à peu sa position, il se rendit compte que son pantalon, ainsi que son boxer, glissaient de ses jambes. Sans se contrôler, il ramassa ses jambes contre son torse, dans un geste futile de pudeur. Harry, à moitié debout devant lui, l'admirait avec des yeux ravis.

"- Tu es adorable, Draco."

Le susnommé haussa un sourcil, décidant de jouer l'indignation plutôt que d'accepter le compliment, même s'il lui plaisait, même s'il préférait ça à n'importe quoi d'autre…

"- Quoi, seulement "adorable" ?"

Harry eut un léger rire.

"- Tu es sublime. Encore plus que je n'aurais osé l'imaginer…."

Un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres du blond, et il rejeta la tête en arrière, prenant instinctivement une pose lascive.

"- Je préfère… "

Harry se contenta de sourire, et se pencha sur son futur amant. Il ne l'embrassa pas comme Draco s'y attendit, mais engloutit son gland d'un mouvement ample et brusque, le faisant crier de plaisir. Pourtant, à peine un suçotement plus tard, Harry revenait embrasser son amant, le faisant gémir de frustration. Puis le brun commença une lente descente le long du torse de Draco, alors que celui-ci ne rêvait plus que du contact divin d'une bouche contre son sexe. Enfin, la bouche tant attendue se referma sur son membre douloureusement dressé, et Draco laissa aller un gémissement, fermant les yeux. Divin était le mot qui lui venait à l'esprit, mais la frustration de ne rien pouvoir faire à Harry, de ne pas pouvoir le toucher, grandissait d'instant en instant.

"- Harry… Laisse-moi te toucher…" Réussit-il à gémir, rougissant tout seul d'avoir osé utiliser le prénom de son ancien rival.

Son propre grognement le surprit, lorsqu'Harry éloigna sa bouche pour lui répondre.

"- Tu voudrais faire quoi, dis ?"

Le sucer. Depuis qu'il avait vu son sexe dressé, Draco ne rêvait que d'une chose : sucer le gland rubicond, lécher la couronne délicate qui semblait l'entourer, sentir sa puissance contre son palais, mais il ne voulait pas s'abaisser… Il était un Malfoy… Il avait été, plutôt.

"- Comme toi…"

Harry rougit légèrement, et l'embrassa avec tendresse, avant d'appuyer sur un bouton du fauteuil, faisant se pencher celui ci à environs 120°. Puis il escalada Draco avec une grâce féline, avant de se positionner tête-bêche avec lui.

Le blond rougit devant la virilité qui était juste au dessus de son visage, s'enivra de l'odeur, avant d'oser un coup de langue soudain timide sur le gland tendu. Un grognement lui répondit, faisant aussi bien vibrer son coeur que son sexe, lui envoyant des décharges de plaisir. Puis il s'enhardit, usant de sa langue pour amener l'objet de ses désirs contre sa bouche, et entama un délicat va et viens, fermant les yeux.

L'odeur de banane emplit ses narines, et il gémit contre le sexe du brun lorsque son anus en fut délicatement recouvert. Le premier doigt ne lui infligea pas la douleur qu'il avait crainte, et rapidement un plaisir absolu l'envahit. Il ne sentit pas réellement le second doigt, mais le troisième le fit gémir de douleur malgré le plaisir. Ce fut le moment qu'Harry choisir pour se dégager de lui, le laissant soudainement vide et frustré. Draco craignait le moment qui allait venir autant qu'il en avait envie.

Le brun l'embrassa, avec douceur, comme pour le calmer, et lui flatta le flanc tendrement.

"- Tu sais, y'a un truc marrant avec les sextoys sorciers… En général, on peut les animer comme on veut…"

Draco eut juste le temps de voir son futur amant attraper le godemichet qui lui avait tant fait perdre son calme, et se cambra sous l'intrusion du latex tiède. Il glissait en lui, guidé par les doigts d'Harry, avec une facilité déconcertante, et un cri de plaisir jaillit sans qu'il puisse le retenir lorsqu'une main recouverte de lubrifiant vint jouer avec son sexe.

"-_Movimento_" susurra Harry avant de lâcher le gode, qui continua à se mouvoir.

Puis il se redressa de toute sa hauteur, et Draco lui jeta un regard rempli d'envie.

"- Harry…" Gémit-t-il, se tendant au maximum vers le brun.

Celui-ci eut un sourire amusé, et l'embrassa encore. Du coin de l'oeil, le blond put voir quelque chose de rose et imposant glisser des fesses du survivant et atterrir presque sans bruit.

Le corps du brun se pressa contre le sien, vint chercher son sexe d'une main joueuse, avant de la faire glisser contre un anus préalablement lubrifié. Draco lâcha un gémissement contre la bouche de son amant, et deux cris semblables quittèrent leurs bouches lorsqu'enfin Harry s'empala sur lui.

Draco l'accompagnait comme il pouvait dans ses mouvements, éperdu des sensations contraires qui l'assaillaient.

"- Dé… détache moi…S'il…" Draco se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Supplier ? Non ! Mais une vague de plaisir balaya cette pensée, et soudain ses bras furent libérés. Aussitôt, il fut autour du survivant, caressant son dos, l'embrassant partout où il avait un accès facile. Puis il attrapa fébrilement le lubrifiant, amenant une nouvelle odeur de banane dans la pièce, pour imposer au sexe du brun la même cadence que ses hanches. Harry gémissait contre son épaule, contre sa bouche quand ils s'embrassaient, le faisant vibrer à chaque fois. La douleur d'une morsure, contre son épaule, fut le signe de l'extase imminente qui les emporta tous les deux.

* * *

><p>Les yeux dans le vague, Draco revoyait la dernière réelle entrevue qu'il avait eue avec son parrain. Il sanglotait contre son épaule, et Severus le serrait contre lui, doucement. Il sanglotait sur son ancienne vie à Poudlard, sur le crime qu'il avait forcé son parrain à commettre, sur son existence qui serait à jamais différente. La main du maitre des potions caressait doucement son dos, de manière répétitive mais rassurante, et jusqu'à tard dans la nuit ils étaient restés dans cette position. Jusqu'à ce que Draco relève les yeux vers le visage de son parrain. Des larmes silencieuses avaient tracé des sillons encore humides sur ses joues, et à cet instant le blond s'était senti plus proche que jamais de Severus. Mais l'homme lui avait souri, avec tendresse, et avait posé un baiser sur son front fiévreux.<p>

_Tout ira bien… _Lui avait-il dit. _Il reste encore quelques heures avant l'aube. Repose-toi, nous irons retrouver Voldemort après… _

Pourtant, ils ne s'étaient pas reposés, loin de là. C'était certainement lui qui avait commencé, et Severus n'avait pas eu la force de le repousser lorsqu'il avait scellé leurs lèvres dans un baiser désespéré…

"- A quoi tu penses ?" Murmura Harry à son oreille, le chatouillant délicieusement.

Draco eut un léger sourire, avant de se blottir contre le survivant. Harry était contre lui, tiède et bien vivant. Il se retourna pour faire face à son amant, essayant de contrôler le rougissement qui lui venait aux joues.

"- Encore." Réclama-t-il sans ciller, scellant ses lèvres à celles du survivant.

Fin

* * *

><p><strong>NDLA<strong>: Bon, c'était une commande de la part d'Helfyr, "un lemon HPDM avec des godes et du lubrifiant à la banane". Du coup, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à reviewer pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, ça fait toujours plaisir ! (*en dépression pour manque de review, mais chut, faut pas le dire*)


End file.
